CHANGE THE WORLD
"CHANGE THE WORLD" is the first opening theme from the InuYasha anime, performed by the Japanese boy band V6. The group also did the ending theme "Brand-New World". Characters in order of appearance Lyrics English= "Change the World" I want to change the world, Pierce through the winds, I'm not afraid of anything, now with the courage and fragments of the smile I hold. Change my mind, Without losing my passion, If I reach out my hand to the beating future, I'm sure to shine, It's wonderland. Beyond the grey skies, Something was left behind, You wandered about, And kept on searching about. Your heart trembled, The morning of a night you couldn't see. Unable to believe anything, With covered ears... When I met you, I'd found where I truly belong, With the casual kindness That's here, We awaken. I want to change the world I won't lose my way again, With you, if we could shape the future, We can fly anywhere. Change my mind Without losing my passion I spread my wings to an unknown new day, I'm sure they will unfurl, It's wonderland We continue to swim in The same world, Until the day we reach each others' dreams. We all carry around the same uneasiness, And we hold each other up. The moment we stop, we'll be At the place we've looked for. I want to change the world Without letting go of my hand, Accept that I am watching over you, And I'm sure you can do anything. Change my mind, I won't let you do this alone, We're all here. We'll break through whatever is there, It's wonderland. I want to change the world, Pierce through the winds, I'm not afraid of anything, now with the courage and fragments of the smile I hold. Change my mind, Without losing my passion, If I reach out my hand to the beating future, I'm sure to shine, It's wonderland. |-| Kanji= "Change the World" I want to change the world 疾風(かぜ)を駆け抜けて 何も恐れずに　いま勇気と 笑顔のカケラ抱いて Change my mind 情熱たやさずに 高鳴る未来へ　手を伸ばせば 輝けるはずさ　It's wonderland 灰色の空の彼方　何か置いてきた 君は迷いながら捜し続ける 君の心震えてた　明日の見えない夜 何も信じられず　耳を塞ぐ 君に出逢えたとき　本当の居場所見つけた 何気ない優しさがここにあって 僕等目覚める I want to change the world 二度と迷わない 君といる未来　形どれば 何処までも跳べるさ Change my mind 情熱たやさずに 知らない明日へ　翼ひろげ 羽ばたけるはずさ It's wonderland 僕等は同じ世界を　泳ぎ続けてる 互いの願いへ届く日まで みんな同じ不安抱えて　支えあえるよ 立ち止まる瞬間に　見つめてる この場所にいる I want to change the world この手離さずに 見守る瞳を　受け止めたら 何だって出来るはず Change my mind 孤独(ひとり)にさせない みんなここにいる　どんな事も 突き抜けていこう It's wonderland I want to change the world 疾風(かぜ)を駆け抜けて 何も恐れずに　いま勇気と 笑顔のカケラ抱いて Change my mind 情熱たやさずに 高鳴る未来へ　手を伸ばせば 輝けるはずさ　It's wonderland |-| Rōmaji= "Change the World" I want to change the world Kaze wo kakenukete, nanimo osorezuni Ima yuuki to, egao no kakera daite Change my mind Jounetsu tayasazu ni, takanaru mirai e Te wo nobaseba, kagayakeru hazu sa It's wonderland Haiiro no sora no kanata, nanika oitekita Kimi wa mayoinagara, sagashitsuzukeru Kimi no kokoro furueteta, asu no mienai yo Nani mo shinjirarezu, mimi wo fusagu Kimi ni deaeta toki, honto no ibasho mitsuketa Nanigenai yasashisa ga, koko ni atte Bokura mezameru I want to change the world Nido to mayowanai, kimi to iru mirai Katachidoreba, dokomademo toberu sa Change my mind Jounetsu tayasazu ni, shiranai ashita e Tsubasa hiroge, habatakeru hazu sa It's wonderland Bokura wa onaji sekai wo, oyogitsuzuketeru Tagai no negai e, todoku hi made Minna onaji fuan kakaete, sasaeaeru yo Tachidomaru shunkan ni, mitsumeteru Kono basho ni iru I want to change the world Kono te hanasazu ni, mimamoru hitomi wo Uketometara, nandatte dekiru hazu Change my mind Hitori ni sasenai, minna koko ni iru Donna koto mo, tsukinukete ikou It's wonderland I want to change the world Kaze wo kakenukete, nanimo osoerezuni Ima yuuki to, egao no kakera daite Change my mind Jounetsu tayasazu ni, takanaru mirai e Te wo nobaseba, kagayakeru hazu sa It's wonderland Videos ca:Change the World vi:Change the World zh:改造全世界 ms:CHANGE THE WORLD Category:Opening theme songs (real-world)